


Be Alright

by bananasavanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Bad Days, Depression, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nekoma, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Recovery, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasavanna/pseuds/bananasavanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Existing is simple, mattering is harder. But my problem isn't other people thinking I'm worth something Kuroo, it's myself."</p><p>A series of Kurotsuki intertwined oneshots and drabbles, that in non-chronological order, tell the story of Tsuki's battle with depression, and how Kuroo, his friends, and eventually himself, are there to help him with his struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haze (October 13th, 2020 8:21 am)

**Author's Note:**

> “The thing is, there are good days and bad days. I feel almost guilty saying they aren't all bad.”  
> ― Jennifer Niven, All The Bright Places

The fog was present today. 

It had woken thick this morning, sleep still imbedded deep within its limbs as Kei rolled to the other side of the bed, back now facing his boyfriend's slowly opening eyes. Tetsurou felt its indifference when he had woken himself, a withdrawn barrier settling in the air between them. 

Hesitant to reach out, knowing the potential consequences, he found it inside him to do so anyway. His hand lost itself in the hazy veil, vanishing among the dissonant thoughts swarming Kei's still form. Feeling more confident in his actions, Tetsurou scooted closer to his boyfriend. 

The fog enveloped him, Kei's tension tangible in the clouds that shrouded his mind. Tetsurou edged him over in his direction, a frown hidden behind the fists that refused to let Kei's face be seen. He reached to overlap their hands, confident palms removing Kei's larger, uncertain ones. The reassurance in Tetsurou's gaze eased at the doubt in Kei's, helping some of the fog lift from his eyes as the sunlight from the window gently touched his cheeks. 

They might be okay today.


	2. Dial Tone (May 27th, 2015 12:29 am)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being lonely is awful, but it's better than being around people who don't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you look hard and long, you can find us. If you listen hard and long, you can hear any of us, call any of us that you wish.”  
> ― Tamora Pierce, Wild Magic

**“You have 10 new voice messages, and 4 old voice messages. To listen to your new messages press-”**

_BEEP_

**“May 24th, 12:37 pm”**

_“Hey Kei it’s Akiteru! Kaachan said you weren’t feeling well, and I just wanted to know if you-”_

_BEEP_

**“May 26th, 4:13 pm”** _“_

_H-ey Tsukki it’s Yams. Umm, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ugh haven’t been in school for a couple days now and ahhh, well… I’m worried, okay? Just call me ba-”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 2:56 pm”**

_“Tsukki it’s me Suga. Daichi and the team want to know if you’re okay. Yamaguchi is upset you won’t talk to him, he's just worried about you, we all are, even Kageyama! Are you sick? You can always just talk to us you know. If you don’t answer soon I’m calling Kuroo ok-”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 7:45 pm”**

_“Tsukki it’s Kuroo. Suga told me you haven’t been in school all week, and you aren’t answering your phone. Call me back okay.”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 9:01 pm”** _“_

_Tsukki I know you’re there please pick up your phone.”_

_BEEP_

**_“May 27th, 9:54 pm”_ **

_“Tsukki this isn’t funny anymore pick up the freaking-”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 10:15 pm”**

_“Tsukishima Kei I’m not going to bed until you pick up your stupid cellphone!”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 10:21 pm”**

_“Kei...please. Did I do something? What happened? Why are you doing this? Just let me hel-”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 10:36 pm** ”

_“I swear if I wasn’t 4 hours away-.”_

_BEEP_

**“May 27th, 10:40 pm”**

_“Kei, I...I love you so much, okay? Do you get that? I love you, so please, I’m begging you, pick up the-”_

_BEEP_

**“End of new voice messages.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm a day early, gonna give myself a pat on the back for that one!
> 
> Anyway, some of you guys left beautiful, wonderful comments on my first chapter, which made me BEYOND happy. You honestly have no idea how excited it made me. Also, shoutout to the peeps who left kudos, I want to kiss all your beautiful faces!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support! No matter how big or how small, I love it either way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my headcanon that Tsukki has major depression. As a psych undergrad, and as person who deals with bipolar depression myself, I like writing about mental illness to help people learn, from my perspective, how someone may possibly feel going through this. I acknowledge that everyone faces these issues differently, and that the specifics types of depression enable certain areas of one's mental health to be affected, but major depression has always suited Tsukki the best for me. 
> 
> Also note, this is not me condoning the trendiness or romanticization of mental illness, but merely me expressing my genuine headcanon about a character I like. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and dealing with the fact I post short ass shit, hopefully longer ass shit is in the near future. Posting weekly and comments always appreciated!


End file.
